Deidara x Reader Lemon (30 Minutes in Heaven)
by HelloNeko
Summary: The Akatsuki Clan decides to play 30 Minutes in Heaven! And guess who you get? ;D This is my first fanfic ever, so constructive criticism is very welcome. Also, please let me know if I made any grammatical errors. I do not own Naruto, and you probably don't own it either. Inspiration: Deidara's pure attractiveness. Enjoy!


"_-CHAN!" You jolted awake and sat up quickly, coming face to face with a bright orange mask. "GOOD MORNING _-CHAN!" Tobi was way too happy in the morning. You sighed and pushed him lightly off of your bed. "Tobi, what did I tell you about being in my room?" you asked, sounding very motherly. Tobi slightly hung his head. "Tobi-kun is sorry, _-chan. Tobi-kun will leave now." "Good boy Tobi," you replied, yawning. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he screeched while sprinting out of your room. You shook your head.

You were a part of the Akatsuki. It was supposed to be a criminal organization, but sometimes it seemed like a daycare. Sure, everyone was old enough to take care of themselves. But did they? Of course not.

Since leader-sama told the clan the day before that they had today off, you threw on some jeans and a tee shirt. While you were getting dressed, you pondered what you actually wanted to do with your life in your zen-like morning state. (Very philosophical , I know. .") You wanted to settle down with a guy, maybe even have some kids… But who would that guy be? You brushed your teeth and paced your small bedroom.

There was a soft knock at her door. You sighed. You hated being bothered, especially in the morning. You opened the door to see the answer to your very philosophical question from earlier. It was Deidara. "Hi, _-chan!" Deidara chirped. You forced a smile. It wasn't that you didn't like the quirky blonde, you just didn't really enjoy being bothered in the mornings. You actually really liked him. Like, A LOT. "What is it, Deidara-kun?" you asked shortly, accidentally spitting toothpaste onto the floor. Deidara giggled at you. "Well, Sasori no Danna and I want to have an Akatsuki party tonight, un. You'll come, right?" He beamed at you.

Was this a date? You quickly shook the thought out of your mind, not wanting to get your hopes up. "Of course, Deidara-kun!" you grinned widely, toothpaste dripping onto the carpet again. "Great!" Deidara seemed ecstatic. "See you in the living room at 9, _-chan, yeah!" He yelled while bouncing down the hallway. You smiled as you shut the door and continued to get ready.

Tonight would be fun. You had her mind set on Deidara. You wanted him, and it was going to happen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

9 o'clock rolled around. You headed to the living room to find the entire Akatsuki clan there, chatting away. Itachi was sitting in the corner, painting his nails. Tobi was bothering Zetsu while he argued with himself over whether or not he should eat Tobi. There were a few people playing a game of black jack. You took a seat on the couch and watched as the game got pretty intense. Right when Kakuzu was about to kill Sasori for winning yet another round (and all of the money), Deidara bust into the room with an old hat in his hands.

"Guys, I've decided! We're all playing 30 minutes in heaven, yeah!" he yelled at the group.

Silence fell over the room. "Why?" Itachi asked irritably. "TOBI WANTS TO PLAY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screeched. Typical Tobi. Everyone meandered to the couches in the living room arranged in a semicircle. "Who goes first?" Zetsu asked, looking halfway excited. Tobi got up and started spinning around the room. He stopped abruptly and pointed at you. "_-CHAN! You first!" Tobi yelled at you. Sighing, you plunged your hand into the hat that Deidara held out to you. You didn't bother looking at the color and threw the paper at Tobi's face. You strolled nonchalantly into the closet, again trying not to get your hopes up.

You shut the door behind you and sat in the very back corner of the closet with your knees to your chest. You were hoping and praying that you got Deidara, but knowing your luck you would probably end up being raped by Hidan. The door opened and closed quickly. Someone had joined you in the darkness.

"Hello?" you asked whoever had just walked in. No answer. You felt something brush against you as the person sat directly next to you. You reached your hand out and felt around for the person's head. You felt a long ponytail, and your heart skipped a beat as your closet mate leaned his head into your hand. "…Deidara-kun?" you asked. "…yes, un?" he said softly. He scooted closer to you so the sides of your bodies were touching. You ran your fingers through the soft hair in his ponytail and then quickly removed your hand, fearing that you had overstepped your boundaries.

There was silence in the closet as you cursed yourself for making things awkward. "_-chan…" Deidara started. "Yeah?" you replied, happy that the awkward silence was gone. "I… I'm not really sure how to say this because I'm not very good at talking to girls, but… I really like you. I mean as more than just a friend, un…" Silence once again filled the closet. You were completely frozen in shock. He liked you back?! Since when?!

You heard a soft bang as Deidara leaned his head back against the wall. "Fuck, I'm sorry, un… I didn't want to mess up our friendship or anything, but I really needed to tell you that, yeah… I didn't really think you liked me back anyway."

He started to get up, but you grabbed him by the sleeve of his cloak and pulled him into a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you back. You squeezed him tighter to you and you cautiously pressed your lips to his neck. You felt him tense up underneath you. "Deidara-kun, I've liked you for a long time… I can't believe you actually like me back…" you mumbled into the skin of his neck.

Deidara pulled away from you. You could see him smiling, as your eyes had slightly adjusted to the very dim lighting in the small closet. He stood up and unbuttoned his cloak, dropping it on the floor. He didn't have a shirt on (lucky you!). Kneeling back down, he trailed his fingers from your ankle up to the middle of your thigh. He leaned in more and stopped mere millimeters from your lips. You smirked and leaned forward, roughly connecting your lips. Your kiss was passionate and forceful. His hand on your thigh started to move again, up to the hem of your shirt. Without asking permission, he slipped his hand under the thin fabric and grabbed your right breast through your bra. You were really glad you had worn your nicest underwear today (red silk with black lace! Sexy.).

His lips left yours as they traveled down your jaw and onto your neck. He began biting and sucking while his hand traveled to your back, unclasping your bra. Breaking contact for only a second, your shirt and bra were soon removed from your body and lying in a pile in some unknown corner of the closet. The mouth on his hand started to lick and suck on your nipple, and you let out a soft moan, biting Deidara's shoulder. You felt him smirk into your skin. "Cocky bastard," you mumbled under your breath.

You pushed him back onto the floor. "My turn, Dei-kun~" you said seductively. Your hands roamed around Deidara's upper body, feeling all the bumps and crevices of his muscles. You licked along his jawline, feeling him shiver underneath you. You kissed around on his neck, searching for his weak spot.

"Ahh~" He let out a soft moan when you hit a spot just above his collarbone. Smiling, you brought one of your hands to his nipple and pinched it while you bit the spot on his neck. Deidara let out a much louder moan and he roughly flipped the two of you over so he was in control again.

He bit your neck harshly, causing you to gasp while he quickly removed your shorts and threw them somewhere. You could feel blood run down your neck but you ignored it. You sat up and began to fiddle with Deidara's belt while he began to remove your panties. After your thong was off, you were still trying to get rid of Deidara's belt. He laughed at you and quickly undid his belt and pulled off his pants along with his boxers. The sight of him standing naked in front of you was almost too much. Resisting the urge to drool, you grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down, crashing your lips together.

Deidara pulled away and looked you in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this, un?" he asked. You nodded quickly. He gave you a quick kiss before positioning himself accordingly at your entrance. He quickly pushed himself completely into you. All you could feel was pain. You heard him grunt in pleasure as he panted above you.

After finally getting used to the feeling, the pain subsided. You nodded at him to continue and he started moving at a slow pace. He moved his head to your nipple and began to suck. Suddenly, he pulled almost completely out of you and as he pushed back in he roughly bit your nipple. You screamed a bit and he laughed at you.

As the two of you sped up, your moans and gasps became much louder

~Outside the closet~  
"… I think it's been more than 30 minutes," Itachi stated obviously. "Let's just let them be," Konan said with a smirk. "Come on, let's go play somewhere else."  
"Lucky bastard," Hidan grunted as the rest of the group moved to an area near a different closet so the two of you could finish your "activities."

~Inside the closet~

The two of you were picking up the pace and you screamed Deidara's name as you reached your climax. Feeling your walls clench around him, he came into you with a long, drawn out moan.

You both rode out your orgasms and after you were finished, Deidara laid on top of you panting. He gave you a kiss on the lips. "Come on, let's get dressed, un."

The two of you got up and began gathering your clothes. "Ugh, I can't see shit," you groaned. Deidara pressed his ear to the door. "No one is outside, un. Let's just open the door."

You opened up the closet door and you could plainly see that Deidara was still naked. He turned around and caught you staring at his chiseled abs. He grinned widely. He picked you up bridal style and carried you to his bedroom, leaving your clothes in the closet. You were in for a fun night.


End file.
